<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Terrarium by Himilce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315619">The Terrarium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himilce/pseuds/Himilce'>Himilce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is definitely no Jedi, Ahsoka Tano/Barriss Offee - Freeform, Ahsoka Tano/Lux Bonteri - Freeform, Ahsoka loves bad boys, Dathomirians are no sweet things, Drunk Confession, F/M, Friendship is Magic, Fuckfingering, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Naboo is a character, Pinned to a wall, Villaintain’s Day, Voice Kink, Zabraks are hot, back to memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himilce/pseuds/Himilce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alcoholic night with the Martez Sisters made Ahsoka revisited her past. She has never been lucky in love.<br/>Short after that, coming back from a mission, she found at her door step someone who has been searching for her for the last eight years...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a two chapter crack fic wrote because reasons. Both chapters can be read separately.</p><p>Plus today is my birthday.</p><p>I want to give all my love and thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmorningcoffee/pseuds/midnightmorningcoffee">Midnightmorningcoffee</a>, she has been my beta in this adventure!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>11 BBY, Coruscant, Level 1313, a closed mechanical shop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, there I was, dressed in the most hideous blue dress you can imagine, seeing how my Jedi master was flirting with a slave queen. Most awkward moment of my life.”</p><p>Trace and Rafa Martez exploded laughing over their too empty cups of spotchka, a glowing blue beverage Ahsoka had never heard about and she could tell was highly alcoholised.</p><p>“That can’t be your most awkward moment, Ahsoka,” said Trace.</p><p>Ahsoka tried to focus on her brilliant smile.</p><p>“He was awfully good at it, Trace. I swear! The Queen was giggling. Can you imagine? Me, at fourteen, seeing how my master was making a slave queen giggle by whispering her silly things. I didn’t know where to put myself.”</p><p>“Well, maybe he didn’t whisper silly things,” said Rafa, “if you follow me.”</p><p>Trace spilt her spotchka by laughing; Ahsoka was horrified.</p><p>“I don’t want to follow you. I don’t even want to imagine what he said to her. I'm happy being ignorant.” </p><p>Ahsoka just couldn’t imagine Anakin saying explicit things to the queen. She had witnessed the scene and she had had enough with that.</p><p>“Speaking of ignorance.” </p><p>Oh, oh! Ahsoka had a bad feeling about what was next and, if Rafa’s smile had something to talk about, she was going to be right.</p><p>“Any crushes you wanted to share with us? We have been very talkative with ours.”</p><p>She knew it! She knew this was coming sooner or later. Since she had made contact again with the Martez sisters on Rex advice a few years ago, Ahsoka had helped them a lot with the usual business: repairing the <em> Silver Angel </em>, being an impressive figure in the presence of bad guys, company on holomovie nights, counsellor in romantic affairs… Now, she had to talk about her own affairs. She wasn’t proud of her heart, and certainly not after last night's dream, but she had enough alcohol in her bloodstream to do it.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Ok, ok…” Both sisters came closer to hear what she had to say, “My first crush and kiss was Lux Bonteri.”</p><p>“Why is this name familiar?”</p><p>Ahsoka took her datapad and searched in the holonet for some recent news about Lux. Of course, she had to find that one precisely. Her mood sank. Both sisters whistled looking at his photo.</p><p>“Ok, now I situate the guy.” Rafa was smirking, the ex-Padawan just wanted to disappear in the ground, “You have taste, Tano, I concede you that.”</p><p>“Yeah, she had taste, but the guy is very married.”</p><p>“I was fifteen, Trace! That was like ten years ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you are blushing at the attractive senator, just like back then I bet.”</p><p>“I didn’t blush at him.” </p><p>The worst part is that she wasn’t even lying. Her story with Lux was full of sad glances and missed opportunities. She wished she could have blushed at him at least once.</p><p>“Tell us the story, honey, you’re surrounded.”</p><p>She yielded.</p><p>“I met Lux thanks to Senator Amidala. Padmé was an old friend of his mother, a Senator in the Separatist Confederacy.”</p><p>“Oh, a bad guy!”</p><p>“Trace!” She lifted her hands in surrender, Ahsoka continued her story, “He was the first Separatist I knew that didn’t try to kill me, I was the first Jedi he met. Padmé and Senator Mina Bonteri were trying to end the war by making a truce. But Lux’s mother was assassinated by Count Dooku before it was possible. The next time I saw him was in Mandalore, in another attempt on talks between the Republic and the Separatist. He was on the foolish idea to attract Dooku’s attention to pinpoint his location. He would sell this information to a band of terrorists to make them kill him and avenge his mother. Not the smartest plan.”</p><p>“You said it. Teenagers!”</p><p>“Luckily for him, I was at that conference as a Jedi Observer and could intervene. But I was dragged by him. It was then when I met Bo-Katan, the woman who came here the first time we met. She was a member of that terrorist group, the Death Watch. They weren’t fans of the Jedi, so Lux camouflaged me as his fiancée.”</p><p>“He didn’t!!”</p><p>“I didn’t care, I just wanted to get out of there, both of us alive. I tried to convince him several times it was a bad idea. On one of those times, I didn’t see we were about to be spotted and I didn’t shut up so… he kissed me.”</p><p>“And you didn’t kick his ass? That's not the Ahsoka we know.”</p><p>Trace was right. Now if anyone would come close enough to her to smell their breath, she would kick their ass faster than a podracer.</p><p>“Hey, I was fifteen, it was my first kiss, we are talking about this guy,” she signaled the photo on the article, he was really handsome in that one, “and I figured out what was going on very quickly.” </p><p>The kiss had been fast also, but she wasn’t going to tell them that. </p><p>“And how did it end between you two?”</p><p>Ahsoka took a great sip of spotchka and sighed.</p><p>“Steela.” The two girls looked at each other, “Like six months after the kiss, my master, Rex and I were sent to Onderon to help a group of rebels to face the official government who had sided with the Separatists. Officially, the Republic couldn’t help, but we could unofficially teach them how to defend themselves against the droid army. After the first lessons, I was left alone to supervise the Rebellion. Onderon was Lux's homeworld, Steela was the born-leader of those Rebels, they respected each other a lot, and I was just a Padawan who couldn’t have attachments… I will let you guess the outcome.”</p><p>Trace took her hand. And Lux was just the tip of the iceberg. She had just been born unlucky in the heart business.</p><p>“But, I don’t see the man married to any Steela…”</p><p>Yes, the article was about Lux's wedding, and he seemed so happy to marry an imperial. Ahsoka just wanted to throw the datapad into a volcano… and the bride with it.</p><p>“Because she died because of me, Rafa.” She focused on her cup, remembering Steela’s last moments, “The droids were attacking us with a new kind of ship, half droid, half ship, capable of shooting. We had been able to buy weapons capable of shooting them down. One of them landed close to Steela. She was hanging off a cliff. I was lifting her with the Force to put her safe when a droid shot me down. I lost concentration and Steela fell into the void, dying. That battle marked the victory for the Rebels, Onderon rejoined the Republic, Steela was remembered as a national hero, Lux was nominated Senator, but we went cold after that. I haven’t spoken to him since then.”</p><p>“I can understand…” Trace was sad, “And now he has to think you’re dead.”</p><p>“With his position as Senator and his imperial wife, is safer this way. I would be too dangerous for him.”</p><p>“It’s ironic.” Rafa was looking at his photo, “From Separatist to Rebel hero, ending as a quiet imperial. It’s weird.”</p><p>“Sometimes we make weird choices to protect our family.”</p><p>“Well, stop talking about depressing things, next crush!”</p><p>Ahsoka looked at Trace and smiled faintly.</p><p>“The next one gave me explosions, treason and plot.”</p><p>“I don't know if I want to know…”</p><p>“After having my heart broken with Lux, I decided to center myself more in the Jedi way. I had a friend, her name was Barriss Offee. She was the perfect Padawan: she always listened, she was capable of meditating, she heard her master's advice, she was great in everything they gave to her. The exact opposite of me.”</p><p>Ahsoka didn't have the courage to tell the sisters she was the Padawan of the Jedi who so badly comforted them when their parents died.</p><p>“We searched for each other: I wanted her regularity, she wanted my chaos. And for the first time, ever, someone really wanted me… Just me. It had never happened before. Master Plo Koon found me by accident; Anakin loved me, but didn't choose me, he was forced by the Council at the beginning; Lux couldn’t even have the choice to love me or not… Barriss? She actively wanted me and just me. She listened, she painted my nails quietly, asked for my tastes in music, she was there for me when I just needed to talk, she understood all my problems because they were hers too.”</p><p>Ahsoka remembered the first months of their relationship, their first kiss in a little closet; how nervous she was, she wasn't sure how Barriss was going to react. Now she treasured those moments, but she knew that, at the end, she had been discarded and abandoned, unworthy. Just not good enough…</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>The question brought her to reality.</p><p>“I was on a mission away from Coruscant. A bomb exploded at the Jedi Temple and my master and I were the perfect ones to conduct the investigation. We arrested a suspect who, a few days later, wanted to talk to me specifically. When I went to the cell, she was murdered and I went accused of the bombing and the murder. The only ones who believed in my innocence were my master, his own master, and the man who I looked to as a father. It was thanks to my master that the real culprit was apprehended…”</p><p>“Your girlfriend?”</p><p>“When I saw her appearing in court, my world fell apart. She did it as a political statement, she betrayed all of us, not just me. The worst part is that she didn’t even feel sorry about it. Now she has to be dead, she was in a Republic prison when the Jedi Order fell. But I wouldn’t be surprised either if she was alive.”</p><p>Rafa and Trace went silent for a long moment. Ahsoka remembered how she felt during the case: the desperation, the sensation of powerlessness, how everyone was against her, how the people who should have been on her side willingly gave her to the gallows, how so few people defended her and how she sided with the strangest people. That bomb did not just destroy part of the Jedi Temple, it also shattered her belief in the inner goodness of the Jedi. Barris had said the Jedi were the villains in that war; the Martez sisters had said they didn't care about other people, and this case was the perfect example: they were more preoccupied in having a good relationship with the Senate than to protect the truth.</p><p>But Ahsoka couldn’t believe all was lost. Trace and Rafa had also said she was the closest thing to their idea of what a Jedi should be; and a new generation of Force-Sensitives were being born under the Empire, not ready to let it win, helped by their rebels' elders. She was sure: hope was going to burn again in the galaxy.</p><p>“Well… who wants to hear my last, and absolutely crazy crush?”</p><p>“It’s as depressing as the two others?” Rafa was desperate at this point.</p><p>“No, it’s so impossible that you are not going to believe me.”</p><p>“No one dies?” She was already suspicious.</p><p>“I never said that…”</p><p>“Trace, get the big bottle.”</p><p>“On it.”</p><p>The little sister stood up and brought back a big bottle of some sort of ale that Ahsoka couldn’t even put a name on. But it was strong, really strong. </p><p>“Girls, I’ve healed wounds with things not as alcoholic as this.”</p><p>The smell was awful and the taste worse, but they drank it. </p><p>“Ok, gosh this thing is dreadful, Rafa. You can use it to kill vermin.”</p><p>“Stop complaining and begin your story!”</p><p>“Ok, ok. Well, the Jedi have a natural enemy…”</p><p>“Politicians?” Interrupted Trace.</p><p>“No, they fuck politicians.” </p><p>Rafa smirked, signaling Lux's photo. Ahsoka put her head in one hand and smiled.</p><p>“Oh honey, you have absolutely no idea.”</p><p>The two sisters looked at her and the three of them burst out laughing for ten minutes. Force! They were so drunk at this stage. </p><p>When they could breathe again, she continued her explanation.</p><p>“The natural enemy of the Jedi are the Sith.”</p><p>“Yeah, you can try a diversion, Tano, but you are going to tell us all about the Jedi and the politicians.” Rafa interrupted.</p><p>“You want the story about my last crush or about the politicians?”</p><p>“You fucked some politician?”</p><p>Usually, Ahsoka would have been shocked by how they talked, but they were all too drunk to really care about language. She just giggled.</p><p>“No, I haven’t.”</p><p>“Shut up, Rafa, I want to know the last crush of Ahsoka. Tomorrow you can interrogate her.”</p><p>Little Trace knew that Sober Ahsoka would never give any of this information willingly. They should have taken advantage of her state now. Talk about a missed opportunity.</p><p>“Well, I was talking about the Sith. The Sith are usually two: a master and an apprentice. The Emperor is the actual Lord of the Sith, and his apprentice is Darth Vader.”</p><p>“I told you it was about politicians.”</p><p>“Shush, Rafa!”</p><p>“You are not even surprised when I told you that the Emperor is an evil being completely on the Dark Side, who only seeks power and he’s the incarnation of malevolence?”</p><p>The sisters shrugged their shoulders.</p><p>“He’s the Emperor. You really thought we were going to believe he is a loved kind heart person? We are not idiots.”</p><p>Ahsoka felt like an idiot, because she had sometimes thought the man was not a bad person when he was the Chancellor of the Republic. Then, when he revealed himself as Emperor, she understood everything and wanted to hit her head against a wall. How stupid could they have been? How the Jedi Council couldn't have felt the darkness in him… </p><p>
  <em> Well, they were the same who ripped out your status of Padawan just out of suspicion and for being at peace with the Senate. You shouldn’t be surprised. </em>
</p><p>The tiny voice inside her was evil, but right. They didn't see a lot of things, and now the galaxy was paying the price. She hoped the next generation wouldn't make the same mistakes.</p><p>“Right. Darth Vader is not his first apprentice, before him was Count Dooku. And before him, Maul.” </p><p>“Again, why is this name familiar to me?”</p><p>“Because it was for capturing him that Bo-Katan asked for my help.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, the red and black Zabrak.”</p><p>“Exactly. Jedi should be specialized at pursuing Sith. I demonstrated it when I captured Maul on Mandalore being only seventeen.”</p><p>“Ahsoka, I haven't asked for a history lesson.” Trace was serious “What does Maul have to do with...” her head was full of alcohol but things clicked quite quickly, “HOLY FORCE! YOU DON'T!”</p><p>Ahsoka put her head on the table, in defeat.</p><p>“Ahsoka, you can’t be serious!”</p><p>“You haven’t heard him talk.” She sounded defeated, “His voice should be forbidden! And his torso? He wore a simple crossed robe without anything under it. And he was muscled! You can’t imagine how he makes your body shiver when he asks you to join him. He's a walking hazard. Don't laugh!”</p><p>The Martez Sisters were laughing again, and they were joined by a very stressed Ahsoka.</p><p>“I can guess Mr. Walking Hazard doesn't know anything about this.”</p><p>Rafa was going to tease her until the end of the time.</p><p>“You can bet! You are maybe the only beings in the galaxy who would laugh at this. Everyone else would be horrified, including him.”</p><p>“You don't know that.” She was moving her empty cup in front of her eyes, “And I’m not so sure Sober Ahsoka would be that horrified.”</p><p>“Rafa, Sober Ahsoka is going to deny until her last breath she said anything about Maul’s physic.”</p><p>“Well, I don't know about Sober Ahsoka, but Drunk Ahsoka is going to take a nap on our couch because we are not letting her come back to her place in that state.”</p><p>“I’m fine! Look.” </p><p>She stood up to prove her point. They didn't appear very impressed.</p><p>“Yeah, we are looking at how you’re making a forty-five-degree angle with the floor.” Trace helped her get onto the couch, “You know? You’re much more fun drunk. Talking about crushes and torsos of Dark Lords.”</p><p>Ahsoka landed loudly at the couch and smiled with defeat.</p><p>“I really have to be more serious in my day-to-day life. A lot of lives depend on me, I can’t always be that casual. For that, I’m going to deny everything I’ve said here tonight.”</p><p>“Don’t think we are going to forget this evening, Tano!”</p><p>Ahsoka wasn’t listening to Rafa.</p><p>“And he’s as much of a Dark Lord as I’m a Jedi.”</p><p>“And he's what?”</p><p>“A prince!” </p><p>“Yeah… Good night, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Trace put a blanket over the almost knocked out warrior, but before she zoned out, she could hear the youngest of the sisters asking the other.</p><p>“Rafa, what did you put in the bottle? It has really affected Ahsoka.”</p><p>“The usual.”</p><p>“The usual? Well, better not give that to her again, maybe it is not good for Togrutas.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The next day the three of them had the hangover of the century.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*************************************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Next next day </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka flew offworld to the galaxy while Trace and Rafa stayed, occupied in their business. Things were back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to give all my love and thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmorningcoffee/pseuds/midnightmorningcoffee">Midnightmorningcoffee</a> who beted this hell of a chapter. I can't thank you enough</p><p>Hope you will have a Happy Mardi Gras, when for a day, you can be whoever you want 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Somewhere at Level 1313. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The plan should have been easy: Nab owed them money, so he had to pay them. No more time to reunite it. They had done the job, he had to pay them today.</p><p>Rafa would have preferred to have an impressive ex-Jedi at their back but said ex-Jedi had work to do. Trace preferred to work alone; they couldn't always trust in Ahsoka's strength. She wasn’t always going to be there to save their butts, so best know how to act alone.</p><p>They entered Nab’s place. His real name was Naboo, yes like the planet, Trace had long ago stopped to ask herself about parents and their reasoning during the process of choosing a baby’s name. </p><p>Nab jumped like six-feet when he saw them. Being a Toong, it was dramatic, mostly because of his long legs. Trace did her best to not laugh. Rafa was already gloating; she loved to impose herself over him, and this time she had every reason to do it.</p><p>“Nab! You know why we are here, so don’t make us lose our time.”</p><p>“Not today! Not now!” He was almost crying. Rafa’s skills at intimating were improving, “Come back tomorrow, I’ll have your money. Promise!”</p><p>“We should have come yesterday. We gave you one extra day already. Pay us now.”</p><p>“So, I’m not the only one you owe money to…”</p><p>Wao! Ok, that was something. Trace began to understand what Ahsoka meant by wanting to forbid someone’s voice. This man's voice was a menace! It was between a whisper and a threat, inviting you to do exactly what he wanted. </p><p>Trace turned and when she realized what she was seeing, she wished with all her soul she had listened to the Toong and had come back another day: golden eyes with a red circle, crown of horns, red skin with black tattoos and dark robes with a golden emblem, the one of the Crimson Dawn. That man was Maul.</p><p>She did her best not to turn pale. She glanced at Rafa, she was in the same state. Their panic mode was not caused by being in the presence of a well-known Sith, as powerful as Ahsoka, who controlled the underground and all sort of Crime syndicates -yeah, they didn't have the guts to tell that info to their friend the other day when they remembered who Maul was- but because Ahsoka was more than interested in him and this could bring death upon them. Trace knew how perceptive a Force-Sensitive could be, so she did her best to hide her anxiety. He came close to them. He walked slowly and heavily, but she knew it could change in an instant.</p><p>“How much did this one owe you?”</p><p>“Five thousand credits.”</p><p>To Rafa’s credit, she sounded calmer than she felt.</p><p>“What was the job?”</p><p>“Goods transport. From here to Serenno on the Outer Rim.”</p><p>“Serenno, right?” He chuckled. It was some private joke none of the presents understood, “Do you have a license to flight?”</p><p>“Being processed.”</p><p><em> Being processed </em> meant Trace never had a license. She still remembered her first flight… Ahsoka and Ahsoka’s blood pressure too. She always said that the first flight was almost as dangerous as flying with her master, and he always crashed his ships. Trace took that as a compliment; Ahsoka’s master was a badass pilot according to her.</p><p>“Good to know.” What?! “Nab, could you please pay those ladies? Then we can begin the business I’ve come here to discuss with you.”</p><p>Trace had to remember to bring flowers to poor Nab’s widow. Something was telling her that this poor Toong wasn't going to end the day. </p><p>He paid them trembling and the sisters left the place trying to not look like they were running away. When they were at a safe distance, they ran until they couldn't breathe.</p><p>“Now I understand why the Pykes were freaked out with him!” was Rafa's first words.</p><p>“Yeah… He was terrifying in his calm demeanour… Has he… Has he asked about contracting the <em> Silver Angel </em>?”</p><p>“I had the same impression. But I couldn't say no to him!”</p><p>“No, you couldn't… Well, what I can say are two things. I understand what Ahsoka meant with having a voice kink, and she definitely is into bad guys!”</p><p>“Trace!”</p><p>The two sisters blustered in a nervous laugh. They had been awfully close to a mortal danger, and none of them had the training of their friend. They were safe and sound and that was what mattered.</p><p>“I thought I'd go down to the bar for a nightcap. Coming?”</p><p>“No. I promised Ahsoka I would keep an eye on her plants. She said she had a couple of new ones and I want to see them. I’ll meet you at home.”</p><p>And they separated. Ahsoka had a little apartment on the same level as the sisters. It was a safe place for her and somewhere to hide in the Core, under the nose of the Emperor himself. She had taken the name of “Ashla”. Trace thought it was a beautiful name; her friend gave her an explanation, but she didn't listen at the moment and now she didn’t remember the meaning. </p><p>Ahsoka had left that morning, so the place was still perfect. Her apartment was simply decorated: a kitchen, some bookshelves full of books, a table, a big space in the middle where Trace suspected she meditated, the terrarium next to the window, and her favourite furniture, a fluffy twin bed. After the drunk discussion of the other day, she suspected Ahsoka didn't bring a lot of guests, but the size of the bed was still very suspicious.</p><p>Trace went to the terrarium and took a look at the new arrivals.</p><p>“On what did you feed? Blood?”</p><p>The terrarium was, until now, what she would have qualified as normal: green plants, some glowing balloons, violets lilies, a bunch of yellow flowers, something close to a terrestrial seaweed and even a mini tree -Trace particularly loved this one- but now she was facing a menacing red flat fungus and a dead branch of something she wasn't sure she wanted to approach.</p><p>Ahsoka had left a note for her:</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hi, Trace! </em></p><p>
  <em> Thanks for taking care of my plants.</em>
</p><p><em> Don't be afraid of the newsies. They aren't going to bite you </em><em>;) </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Trace wasn’t so sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’ve left all you need to take care of them on the shelf next to them. </em></p><p>
  <em> Once a week would be perfect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thanks a lot again. I will bring you some great gifts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love you,  </em>
</p><p><em> Ashla. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Trace did her best to take care of the plants who seemed to have come out of a nightmare, and she came out of the apartment. There she came face to face with a couple of golden eyes. For a moment she freaked out; she thought Maul had figured out everything and had followed her into Ahsoka’s apartment. But when her heart rate calmed down, she could see that the eyes were associated with beautiful blue skin and a gentle smile. It was Kané Suri, the Pantoran neighbour two doors down from her friend. The ex-Jedi had talked about her, but she had never mentioned she was that gorgeous. In Trace’s opinion, Ahsoka should forget some evil Zabrak and focus only on this one.</p><p>“Hi, you’re Ashla’s friend?”</p><p>Wow, another one with a sweet voice.</p><p>“Yes, Trace. Nice to meet you. I take care of the plants when she’s away.”</p><p>“Kané, nice to meet you too. She’s going to be away for a long time, this time?”</p><p>Puppy eyes and a half-smile, really what are you doing, Ahsoka?</p><p>“Don’t really know. But I can bet a month or so. But Coruscant is her home. She’s going to come back, eventually.”</p><p>“Great! Well, meantime, if there are any problems, I’m two doors away. See you soon.”</p><p>She winked an eye before leaving for her home. Really, she was wondering what could Ahsoka be waiting for to invite that woman to a drink? She had to leave her a note before she came back. If she was lucky, Ahsoka could leave that dreadful series of crushes behind. And what better to invite someone than a good alcohol? Trace was going to make her friend happy. </p><p>She left Ahsoka’s building whistling and went to her trusted ale seller. Little did she know that her steps had indeed been followed. A pair of menacing golden eyes looked at the apartment.</p><p>“At last… I’ve found you, Lady Tano.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two months later, Ahsoka came back to her apartment. She only wished to pass out in her fluffy bed for a week and then <em> maybe </em> communicate again with the outside world. </p><p>When she could finally see the entrance to her house, she could also see Kané. Her neighbour was charming but she just couldn't take a meaningless chat now. Those Stormtroopers had exhausted her. They were useless as always, incapable of shooting you even if you were standing in front of them, but they had pursued her all over the Outer Rim. She just wanted some sleep!</p><p>“Ashla! You’re back!”</p><p>She repressed some sassy response like “<em> No, sorry, I’m just a hologram </em>”, which would have made Master Obi-Wan proud, and smiled.</p><p>“Yes, I landed an hour ago.”</p><p>She smiled and Ahsoka almost went blind. She was too bright for her.</p><p>“Great! Look, I was wondering…” every kind of alarm began to sound in her head, “Would you like to have a drink or something like that someday? The two of us?”</p><p>A date? Kané was proposing a date? Great! Just what she needed! Kané was great, and kind, and attractive… Ok, no, she was lying; Kané was gorgeous and had everything Ahsoka would have usually loved. But right now, her brightness was the last thing she needed in her life. She was all the time on the good side, all the time doing good things, all the time helping people in distress, and Force!! Rafa was right!!</p><p>She loved bad boys!</p><p>“Ah… I’m honoured, but I’m still dealing with some feelings from my last break-up,” her last <em> perfect </em>girlfriend accused her of being responsible for a bombing and a murder. No, not yet ready, “But, thank you for offering.”</p><p>Kané’s smile diminished.</p><p>“It’s ok, I can understand a difficult break-up.” her voice could have broken anyone’s heart, but she was just too exhausted to care right now, “Well, when you feel you are ready, my door is always open for a drink.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled and almost ran away to her apartment. She left her bag loudly next to her door and walked to her living room. Before passing out, she wanted to be sure her plants had survived Trace’s care. The Terrarium was still in its place and all her plants seemed to be alive. She was impressed. She could let them have more time in her friend’s guardianship. It was then when she saw a little note next to a bottle on the shelf where she had left what Trace had needed to take care of the plants.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hi, Ashla! </em></p><p><em> All the plants are alive. You are impressed, admit it! Even Pain and Panic. (Yes, I’ve named those two horrors you have adopted recently.) </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka looked at the plants. The poor things were a Bleeding Gut and a Mushling. She kind of liked them. They were really not aesthetically beautiful and certainly almost didn’t have any utility, but that’s why she liked them. Leave her horrors alone, Trace!</p><p> </p><p>“<em> In another matter, I think your neighbour, Kané, has a huge crush on you ;) </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, she had noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You could invite her for a drink… It’s a suggestion. You’re not going to find You-Know-What-Dark-Lord on your doorstep, and she would love that.  </em></p><p>
  <em> That’s my favorite ale for first dates. And it’s not that thing we made you drink the last time you came to our shop, promise! ” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ok, what was that about? Ahsoka remembered having drunk a weird thing in the Sister’s shop and then having passed out, but the hangover of the next day was totally understandable, they had drunk a lot! And… Oh, Force! Now, she remembered! She had talked about her crush on Maul to the Sisters! But she was so happy she was drunk enough to not have discussed her dreams any further. They would have teased her until her grave; mostly Rafa. She had maintained some kind of dignity. But she still didn’t remember anything about drinking something weird.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> So, go there, ask Kané for a date, and come back with all the sultry details.  </em></p><p>
  <em> … … … … … … …  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I would never forgive you if you chickened out of this, Ahsla! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All my love and support, </em>
</p><p><span class="u"> <em> Trace </em> </span> <em> . </em>”</p><p> </p><p>She was unbelievable! Trace almost forced her to go on a date with a woman who had a crush on her, knowing perfectly she had a crush on… on what exactly? A deadly madman who left her to die in a Venator full of murderer clones?</p><p>
  <em> You can talk! You freed him without giving him the slightest chance to defend himself. You didn’t even return his saber-staff. You really couldn’t expect him to be nice to you. </em>
</p><p>This little voice in her head didn’t have to be always right!</p><p>Ok, ok, she hadn’t been fair to Maul when she liberated him on the Venator and he abandoned her to die when he had a chance, they were a pair. But Trace was right, she wasn’t going to meet him on her doorstep any day soon. She had to let him go, he was probably somewhere in the galaxy ruling Force-knows what society. She had enough with two evil Darksiders controlling everything. But she wasn’t going to run into Kané’s arms either… even if she shouldn’t say no that easy.</p><p>“Ok. What would have Anakin said? Sleep and fill the belly. The worst decisions are made tired and hungry.”</p><p>So, she decided to sleep, then go to the grocery store, eat something and then, maybe, follow Trace’s advice.</p><p>And with that decision made, she crumbled in her bed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ahsoka emerged almost eighteen hours later. She had been more tired than she thought. She went to the fresher and then broke into her closest grocery store. The seller made the funniest face when he saw her with several packs of meat. As a Togruta, her diet should basically be based on meat, the rawer the better. She didn't even make a comment and went away with her food. She was amused by her little joke. The man hadn't seen a lot of famished Togrutas in his life. </p><p>When she came back to her apartment, dreaming about what she would eat with those pieces of meat, she found someone waiting for her that she didn't expect, at all.</p><p>“Lady Tano.”</p><p>His voice hadn’t changed in eight years, the intensity of his eyes looking at her continued to be equally fierce, the strength in his calm demeanour was all the same: hypnotizing and attractive to levels she thought she had left behind with her youth.</p><p> </p><p>How wrong she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Maul.” She hoped her eyes looked as steady as her voice… She wasn't that sure, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Not fight, unless you want. I’m always open to a fight with you, Lady Tano.”</p><p>Ahsoka had to control her breath and heartbeat. What he called her wasn’t good for her health.</p><p>“So, what would it be?”</p><p>“Just a talk.”</p><p>“I doubt it. Last time we saw each other, you proposed to me to kill the Chancellor and take his place.”</p><p>“Admit that with me, your family would be alive.”</p><p>“I don't think so! Do I have to remind you who my grandmaster was? Or what you wanted to do to my master?”</p><p>“Point taken.” Did his voice have to be that deep?! “But you are curious about what I’m doing here.”</p><p>“Not at all. All I want is you as far away as you can get, not hurting anyone, and these pieces of meat on my plate. I can’t bring you to any kind of justice anymore…”</p><p>“No without being executed by this same <em> justice </em>.”</p><p>“So,” She continued as if he had never interrupted her, with a more than valid point, “all I can do is try to keep you as far away from people as possible and something is telling me that what you want to talk about isn’t good news.”</p><p>“Oh, my Lady…”</p><p>A door opened not far away from where they were and Kané appeared in the hallway. Great! Her day was improving exponentially.</p><p>“Ashla, is everything alright?”</p><p>At this point, Ahsoka just wanted to go back to her apartment, but she couldn't leave Kané alone with Maul, it wasn't safe for her.</p><p>“Yes, don't worry. I can handle him.” </p><p>She didn’t need to look at him to know he was glaring in her direction. It wasn’t a bold assumption, she had done it in the past, but she shouldn’t have to provoke him so much; not when he was being so diplomatic.</p><p>“Are you sure, Ashla? I could hear your voices from my apartment.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Our encounters aren’t always peaceful but I'll be alright.”</p><p>Ahsoka thought she had finally convinced Kané to come back to her apartment, Maul was visibly losing patience, and her too if she was being honest, when she asked the strangest question: </p><p>“Is he the person you talked about two days ago?”</p><p>She blanked for a long heartbeat. She didn’t know what conversation her neighbour was talking about and certainly not who she was referring too. It took another heartbeat to click with the realisation. Kané thought Maul was her ex-partner for whom she still had mixed feelings for. Ahsoka was nearly shocked by the idea.</p><p>“What? No!” </p><p>She tried really hard to not blush at the idea of having a past with the Dark Lord, more when she realised that Trace had failed in her prediction: she had, in fact, found him on her doorstep.</p><p>“Look, Kané, I can deal with him. I’ll be alright. You can go back inside.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>That was it, she had exhausted Maul’s patience, and it had lasted longer than Ahsoka had thought.</p><p>“Look! Shut your mouth and get back inside.”</p><p>“Who do you think you are?!”</p><p>Now, the ex-Padawan was taking a defensive position and putting a hand on one of her lightsabers. She was sure Maul wasn’t going to accept that someone would talk to him with those manners. He came very close to her, towering the Pandoran by almost an entire inch, and said:</p><p>“Bogan, someone in her life, none of your business.”</p><p>She had to intervene before things got worse: she opened the door loudly to get their attention.</p><p>“Bogan, inside. Kané, thanks for your concern but Bogan and I have things to discuss. Good afternoon.”</p><p>To his credit, Maul entered her apartment without saying another word. She closed her door avoiding looking at her neighbour's face. She was sorry for her, but she had to deal with a Darksider who was very pissed with her insistence… and if she had to be honest, she was kind of sick of it too.</p><p>She waited a little longer, just in case Kané did not give up. But she didn't give any sign of insisting, so Ahsoka left the door. Maul was observing her plants when she arrived in her living room. She left her meat in her fridge before coming back where he was.</p><p>“Bogan? Seriously?”</p><p>He couldn’t avoid a smirk.</p><p>“I’m not the one who first called himself <em> Ashla </em>.”</p><p>She tried to mask a smile. Ashla and Bogan were other forms to refer to the Light Side and the Dark Side of the Force, respectively. Ashla had been an actual name. She remembered a little Youngling back in the Temple, before the War began, another Togruta. Her memory flashed over two siblings and an old wound in her arm began to ache again. She left aside those painful memories. Ashla and the siblings were no more.</p><p>“You have quite a Terrarium here.” He said, “Is a Bonshyyyr what I see here?”</p><p>“Yes, it kept me centred.”</p><p>“Yes, I can feel its connection with the Light Side. Kashyyyk?”</p><p>A fond memory came to her. It was the first plant she harvested, a few years ago. She smiled.</p><p>“Yes. The Wookies helped me with the correct extraction in exchange for the promise it will be brought back to its homeworld when it would be strong enough.”</p><p>The Darksider raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you going to do the same for all the plants?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m seeing two who aren’t used to cuddles and wouldn’t survive their homeworld if you pamper them.”</p><p>She came close to the Terrarium and understood what he meant. The Bleeding Gut and the Mushling came from a hostile planet. They wouldn’t agree with a cozy treatment.</p><p>“Dathomirians are no sweet things.”</p><p>She connected the dots too late. He moved so quickly she almost couldn't see him. In barely a second, he had pinned her on the wall. She tried to not smile at her slowness: even if he was a Zabrak, he wasn't from Iridonia, he was a particular kind of Zabrak, a Nightbrother, the son of Mother Talzin, the last clan mother of the Nightsisters. A Dathomirian. And as he had said, Dathomirans were no sweet things, and this particular one was very pissed with her.</p><p>“So sure you can still <em> handle </em> me, Lady Tano?”</p><p>She knew she shouldn't have said that. The blow on her head from when he had thrown her to the wall still hurt. All her life her masters have warned her against her recklessness, that's why she had been partnered so well with Anakin. This time, it could cost her more than her physical health…</p><p>Or not.</p><p>“Yes, I think so.”</p><p>She smirked and a white plasma blade appeared next to Maul’s face and neck. Her lightsabers weren't the same as the last time they had seen each other. They didn't have the typical grip, so Maul most certainly hadn't noticed them. He wasn’t pleased to not have intimidated her. He’ll have to do it better; she grew up in the middle of a war, a simple move like this one was not going to do anything to her.</p><p>“I know you can survive with half of your body, but can you do it without your head?”</p><p>His intense eyes looked directly at her. Strangely, they weren't as injected in blood as she remembered. And she had fought him from a very close distance. At first, Maul didn't say anything, he looked at her, descended, slowly, to her lips, her neck, her chest, until he reached her hand where she was handling the lightsaber. Ahsoka took a deep breath, moving her body unintentionally closer to his. He took her wrist and elevated the lightsaber to his eyes level to observe its hilt, never turning the weapon off. His attention came back to her eyes.</p><p>“You’ll discover, Lady Tano, that I’m a man of many talents,” He looked at them again, “New lightsabers? Their crystals have been healed, haven't they?”</p><p>She smiled thinking about the origin of her weapons and what he would have said if he knew it.</p><p>“They were in pain; now they just hum in peace. I couldn't keep my original ones. I have to disappear; what better to lure the enemy than to make them believe in your death by leaving behind what defines you?”</p><p>Ahsoka noticed that Maul was about to move from his current position and something inside her didn't want to change from where they were. </p><p>“Plus…” His grip on her wrist tightened, “I’m not the girl I was eight years ago. Those lightsabers belonged to a Padawan, there were going to be those of a Jedi. I’m a very different woman, now. I’m no Jedi.”</p><p>Maul got even closer to her. She hadn't sensed it before, but his body shed a lot of heat. Since that incident when she was fourteen, she was always cold, always looking for a blanket or for a heating source. Now that same heat came close to her by itself. It was almost mesmerizing.</p><p>“I’ve noticed.”</p><p>What followed was something that even Drunk Ahsoka wasn't going to share with the Martez Sisters. It was for her delight and her delight only. She advanced in a quick move that the Dark Lord didn't expect and she kissed him. His mouth was even hotter than she had anticipated and his taste more intoxicating. He didn't take it back and kissed her back with all the strength she had expected from him. He was passionate and wasn’t going to let her win in this battle, like any other they had fought in the past.</p><p>Maul pinned the wrist he still had grabbed over her head and passed a hand through her thigh, under it, until he reached her knee to grab it with all his strength and pull her pelvis to his body. Ahsoka moved just to feel some friction. She hadn’t noticed how soaked she was until he gave some attention. She draped herself around his neck with her free hand and continued to kiss him relentlessly. With this movement, he pinned her more violently to the wall. It wasn’t a movement she disliked, and by the gasp of pleasure she made, Maul could learn it too.</p><p>“If I’d expected this…”</p><p>“I’ve told you before, I’m no Jedi.”</p><p>A wild grin appeared on his face after hearing this. Like she had confirmed some internal reasoning, he launched himself against her again. He kissed her with the fierce witch he had always fought. He opened his mouth for his tongue to invade her own. She let him. Feeling him kiss her was mind-blowing. No one had ever made her shiver that way just by trying to trespass her mouth. It was a battle of tongues and fangs, one that only he had presented such a good fight.</p><p>One of his legs opened hers and pressed his metal knee strongly against her cunt. This sent waves of pleasure to her body that she was lucky he had liberated her wrist so she could embrace his neck and moaned loudly in his ear. Carried away by his impulse, he opened her pants and slipped a hand in her underwear. He wasn't soft, he wasn't warm, he didn't whisper silly things in her ears; he was rough, and direct of what he wanted, precise in his movements. His other hand was holding her by her ass so strongly that he was going to leave her with bruises. She didn't mind at all. </p><p>He reached her hole. The pleasure was so hard, she grabbed her lightsaber with so much strength, it dug into her hand. By luck, she had remembered to turn it off, or a disaster would have happened.</p><p>“Already that soaked, Lady Tano?”</p><p>Her inner walls tightened violently when he called her that nickname, his hand in her pants. He isn’t going to have to work hard to have her coming if he continued that way. And by the grin on his face, he knew it very well.</p><p>“You think I can't resist you?”</p><p>Without saying anything, Maul inserted a second finger in her cunt. She inhaled violently at the sensation it gave to her.</p><p>“Oh but, My Lady, I <em> know </em> you would do anything to resist me,” he began to move his finger inside her, “and some part of you hates that you just <em> can’t </em> avoid falling apart for me,” he stopped his movements. If looks could kill, the Darksider would have died instantly. He smirked at her desperation, “and I couldn't enjoy it more.”</p><p>He approached her clit slowly with his thumb and gave it a little push. She hissed not wanting to prove him right. But when he resumed his ministrations by adding a third finger inside her, she just couldn't hide any more how much she was enjoying it. He knew exactly where to reach to make her shiver from head to toe. He entered and exited his fingers and rubbed her clit mercilessly until she couldn't resist it anymore.</p><p>“Now, cum <em> Lady Tano </em>.”</p><p>He knew it! He knew perfectly what that name did to her. He hadn’t called her Ahsoka one single time since they had seen each other again. But it didn't matter, the result was the same. She came moaning a mixture of curses and his name, and she didn't care if her apartment’s walls were thin as paper. </p><p>His satisfied grin was almost as big as hers.</p><p>“I hate you!”</p><p>Maul pulled out his hand from her pants and sucked his fingers.</p><p>“Your cunt is in disagreement with you.” </p><p>He kissed her again and she could taste herself in his mouth, it inflamed her again.</p><p>“Don’t lie to yourself. You are wet again just by this kiss, I can see it in your eyes. And I’m not done with you.”</p><p>He gave a little push with his hips against hers. She was still sensing waves of pleasure from the recent orgasm, but what she felt was something she didn't expect to be there.</p><p>“Seriously?” She raised an eyebrow, “I can understand new legs, knees or feet. But a dick, Maul? What use can you make for it?”</p><p>“One you are about to discover.”</p><p>He took her by the knees and threw her in her bed. By chance the bed was big and resistant, she bought it that way thinking just in case. She didn't regret it. He climbed the bed to position himself over her, but she wasn’t going to let him do whatever he wanted to her. In a quick leg movement, she positioned herself over him and pinned him on the mattress.</p><p>“You’re not the only one who can have some fun.”</p><p>“Yes, and I’m about to have an excellent view from down here…”</p><p>In one gesture of his wrist, he opened her shirt with the Force. She was wearing a sports bra, one which covered all her breasts and kept everything in place. Not exactly the sexiest thing, but she hadn’t expected to seduce anyone that evening. But, by how his pupils dilated, she had managed to do it so.</p><p>“Liking what you see, Maul?”</p><p>He narrowed the eyes, caught staring at her like a teenager. She descended and kissed him beginning to unbuckle his belt. It was huge and unnecessary at this point. The noise of her doing it made her wet again. But Maul’s hands on her belly and back weren't helping her state at all. Her pelvis was making desperate back and forth movements to feel some friction; with her previous orgasm, it was more complicated because of all her fluids. Maul had to feel how much she wanted him, because with every new round he pushed her to him with more strength.</p><p>Ahsoka got rid of the belt, and the upper part of the robe almost flew away without her having to do anything. In front of her eyes, she could see that torso that had been the object of her fantasies for over eight years. It continued to be as muscular as she remembered, and now she could touch it all she wanted. She traced the lines of his black tattoos, the ones on his muscles, she teased his nipples making him gasp -she couldn’t avoid a grin of satisfaction over there-, she descended through his stomach, bypassing the junction of his mechanical parts, and went down. She couldn't avoid the curiosity over how a false dick was going to react to her ministrations.</p><p>He was as hard as she was wet. She tried a pump to see. His member was made of something close to flesh; at least it felt like flesh, and it certainly had a lot of nerve endings so she had to trust his reaction: he hissed hard. She began to move her hand up and down, faster and faster. He began to breathe with more and more difficulty, his hands glueing her body to his own, she knew he was close to his own orgasm, he was going to cum any second if she continued in that way… but she stopped.</p><p>She could feel his rage flooding in the Force. She smiled wickedly.</p><p>“Not that funny only using the hand.”</p><p>“That pants… off… now!”</p><p>He didn't have to tell her twice. She couldn't wait any longer. Ahsoka didn't remember how she managed to remove her pants; plus, she could swear she had boots entering her house, but she wasn't going to investigate that incident at the moment. The pants disappeared next to the bed and when she was going to grab Maul’s dick again, she found him face to face with her.</p><p>“I’m not letting you stop this again.”</p><p>He grabbed her by her ass and pinned her to the other side of her mattress with strength while kissing her. Ahsoka growled a curse at the rough treatment but she quickly forgot it when she began to feel his dick at the entrance of her cunt. If he thought she was going to let him do whatever he wanted, he was very wrong.</p><p>Before he could make his first push, she used the bed to support her hand, and elevated her torso, putting the other hand on his neck, opening her legs. She oriented herself correctly and impaled herself on his dick. The wave of pleasure took him by surprise.</p><p>“And I’ll not let you fuck me like a doll.”</p><p>His face was a mixture of bewilderment and approval. The second won the party and he began to sink into her. Every time he did it, she couldn't avoid a gasp of pleasure.</p><p>“<em> Oh </em>… fuck… yes!... Don't… Don’t stop it!!... Harder…”</p><p>This last one made him lose himself as he buried his cock in her, touching her walls and making her shiver. But even if she responded to every push with one of hers, she knew she wasn't at full power until she tried something crazy: she used the Force to make the push even harder. It worked so well that it made the two of them stop for two long seconds. The time to understand what she had done and that they both could do it.</p><p>They resumed the fucking at the same time, both using the Force to strengthen the strokes. Ahsoka could liberate her hand and hang herself from Maul’s neck, while she dug her fingers in his back just because of the pleasure.</p><p>“Kriiff!! This is too good!... A little to the right… THEEERE, BY THE FORCE!! Just there…. I’m going… I’m going… I’m just so close!”</p><p>Maul’s hands continued to grip her ass marking the movement. He entered and exited her cunt using his entire length to make her feel all of him. It was the most pleasant torture she had ever had.</p><p>“Who would ever imagine... you would feel… that excited… by my cock… don’t you… Lady… Tano…?” </p><p>At every pause, he struck her at a precise point where she almost saw stars out of pleasure. But this was a fight, and she wasn't trained to back off.</p><p>“Not you… for sure… <em> My </em> … <em> Lord </em> … <em> Maul.” </em></p><p>She used the same strategy as him, but she was so close to the orgasm that wasn’t sure she could hold on any longer. But she had won. Her calling him “<em> My Lord </em>” had been too much for him. He stopped his long strokes and began to attack her with short and quick ones, without any rhythm, just moving his hand and breathing ragged in her ear. He was like an unleashed machine. She had to close her eyes to only feel him.</p><p>He came first assaulting her entrance violently to continue to feel the pleasure as long as possible; and by doing that, he started her own orgasm, making her dissolve into pleasure with a long moan.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They landed on the bed, still breathing heavy. Ahsoka rested her head on his torso and put her hands under his head. It was then that she realised she was still wearing her long gloves. She hadn’t taken them off during any of it. She did and in the same movement, her shirt and bra rejoined her pants.</p><p>“Now I can really admit I’m enjoying the view.”</p><p>She smirked because she was enjoying the view as well. She bit her lower lip and kissed him.</p><p>“I’m going to the fresher. Don't touch my plants.”</p><p>He looked at the Terrarium and his look couldn't be more disgusted.</p><p>“Nothing further from my mind.”</p><p>“And stay away from my lightsabers.”</p><p>“I have my saber-staff, why would I want your swords?”</p><p>She didn't answer him and just smiled before leaving for her fresher. It was funny that he didn't know that the kyber crystals of her lightsaber were originally those of his first saber-staff, the one she didn't give him back when she liberated him on the Venator. After the crash, she found the weapon destroyed and could retrieve both crystals. The particular hilt was because she had tinkered them out from scrap parts of the crashed Venator. She never thanked the Jedi Council enough for having given Anakin as her master, he had taught her how to make magic from any piece of metal.</p><p>When Ahsoka was in the middle of her shower, Maul joined her. She didn't turn when he entered, but she smiled and bit her lower lip conscious of what was coming next. She just couldn't wait to have him again. When he touched her shoulder she glued herself to him in a passionate kiss, which he returned, pinning her to the wall of the fresher. </p><p>Very few times she had a shower that hot, pleasant, exciting, and which she had ended needing some aftercare treatment because of the bruises and bites. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>She exited the fresher wearing a dark blue robe, close to what the Jedi used to wear, kept together by a big belt. She wasn’t going to leave her home and she couldn't avoid the pleasure of teasing him a little. He was back to his dark robes. Shame.</p><p>She went to her kitchen, she had forgotten she was famished and now the hungry was coming back, full power.</p><p>“Before I forgot again, what did you want to talk to me about earlier?”</p><p>He didn’t even try to hide the smirk.</p><p>“In my homeworld, in the lands of my clan, there is a tomb of a Force-Wielder. Inside there is something I want. My brothers aren’t strong enough to get it and I don’t want any more strangers to go there as if they had all the rights.”</p><p>“You want my help to protect your clan?”</p><p>“No, your knowledge in the Force to get it. There is a difference.”</p><p>But he couldn’t continue to argue in his favor because he received a call. He attended it a little apart from her, where she couldn’t hear what he was saying -not that she was very interested in his business. During the call, she ended preparing her meal and thought about what he had said. She may knew what tomb he was referring to. The guy buried there hadn't been a love. She also thought about what he had mentioned. He said it was in the “<em> the lands of his clan </em> ” and that “ <em> his brothers </em>” weren’t strong enough. That meant he had come back to his homeworld and had, maybe, taken over what remained of his clan. There were any Nightsisters left, but she remembered how strong he and Savage Opress had been, unleashed in the galaxy. An entire clan of Nightbrothers could be devastating. </p><p>Ahsoka couldn’t deepen her thoughts because she was interrupted by a hand taking part of her meal. She looked up and saw Maul sucking his fingers and lips. She had to force herself to breathe.</p><p>“I have to leave. I’m surrounded by idiots and I have to deal with some mess.”</p><p>“It has to be exhausting.”</p><p>“Join me and you could see it.”</p><p>“In your dreams, Maul.”</p><p>“I don't sleep.” She couldn't roll her eyes enough, “I’ll come back for your answer.”</p><p>“Don’t bother.”</p><p>She stood up and went to the door to open for him, but before she could reach it he pinned with strength, blocking her wrist over her head, one last time to the wall and kissed her wildly. He left a trail of kisses from her jaw, to her neck until the beginning of her breasts. She wasn't wearing anything under her robes. He was about to open the belt when a white plasma blade appeared again.</p><p>“I have a sense of déjà vu.”</p><p>“Yes, but this time I’m really going to cut you if you don't let me go.”</p><p>“When did you grab your lightsaber? I was sure I had taken both of your wrists…” </p><p>She couldn't avoid the smile.</p><p>“You were so busy, you didn't notice anything.” She approached the blade to his throat, “move.”</p><p>Maul separated himself from her and went to the door.</p><p>“We’ll see each other again, Lady Tano. Meanwhile, don't cuddle those two plants, they don't like to be cuddled.”</p><p>And he left her apartment, finally. Ahsoka took a big breath and came back to her living room. </p><p>What had just happened?!</p><p>She wasn’t sure she wanted to deep into all of this. It has been strange enough and she hoped it wasn't going to happen ever again. Maybe she had been more tired than she had thought, maybe she had been more lonely than she had expected, or simply it had been a one night stand and just that, nothing more and she would kick his ass if he mentioned it ever again.</p><p>But all the memories came rushing to her, and her body wasn't going to let her forget how much pleasure she had found in a Darsider's arms. She could still feel his strength pinning her against the wall, or how his dick felt inside her, how his bites sent her shivers and just how she had orgasmed with him calling her  “<em> Lady Tano </em>”. </p><p>She really had to think about something else because this was getting off hands. By chance, she received a call. She went to answer it when she saw it was from Trace. Great! She was in desperate need of a distraction.</p><p>“Trace!”</p><p>“Wow! Girl! I have interrupted something?”</p><p>Her grin and smile baffled Ahsoka. She didn't know what she was referring to until she remembered she didn't have put on the robe well again. She tried to not blush too much while she was doing it and came back to the conversation.</p><p>“No, you didn't interrupt anything.”</p><p>“Sure? Because I’ve seen some bruises and bites…”</p><p>“Trace!”</p><p>“Hey, I said I wanted all the sultry details, ” she couldn't gloat more, “It was as good as it looks?”</p><p>She had to be honest, at least with Trace. She put a hand on her face.</p><p>“Better! It was… I don't even want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Oh yes, you are going to do it, darling!” Rafa interrupted the conversation. Why was she even trying to hide the story from the Sisters?, “Bring your butt here, Trace and I are going to get you drunk, and nothing will matter.”</p><p>She gave up.</p><p>“Ok,” Ahsoka didn't even know why she was agreeing on this madness, “I’ll bring Trace’s bottle. It remained unopened.”</p><p>But when she went for the bottle, she saw it wasn't there anymore. She couldn't believe it! Maul had stolen it!!</p><p>“That thief! He had stolen my bottle! That's it. He's dead. I’m so going to cut him from head to toe the next time I’ll see him!!”</p><p>“Wow! Slow down, Ahsoka! <em> He </em>?...” Trace connected the dots again very quickly, “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!! BRING THAT BUTT HERE, RIGHT NOW, AHSOKA! WITH ALL THE DETAILS! DON'T BOTHER WITH THE ALCOHOL, WE HAVE ENOUGH!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, this is my crackfic. I wished I could have put some more details like mushlings being the ink for the Nightbrothers tattoos or Maul wearing <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_talisman">Savage’s talisman</a> (because in my headcanon he totally wears it). But, it gives me an excuse to write a second part xD hope you have enjoyed it</p><p>Notes:<br/>-If you had played, you had certainly recognized the <a href="https://ibb.co/XydZf4n">terrarium</a> of the game Fallen Order. All of Ahsoka’s plants came from it ☺️<br/>-Yes, the two siblings Ahsoka mentions are the Mortis Gods, the Son and the Daughter; who Fun Fact #1 are worshipped in the Dathomirian culture as the Fanged God and the Winged Goddess; and Fun Fact #2 the Son and Maul were played in the Clone Wars show by the same actor: Sam Witwer.<br/>-The episode she mentioned “when she was 14” is the Mortis arc, when she died. In my headcanon she never totally recovered from being dead.<br/>- Ashla is the little Togruta we see in the movie “Attack of the Clones”, when Obi-Wan asks Yoda about the impossibility of finding Kamino.<br/>-I know the Canon origin of the lightsabers of Ahsoka is other (see Ahsoka’s book). But this one was more fitting in this story.<br/>-For those who are curious, Ahsoka is wearing what she had on the cover of her <a href="https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/d/d3/Ahsoka_novel_cover.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/1000?cb=20160715164545">book</a> (she was gorgeous). Maul a simpler version of his Solo movie robe<br/>-Serenno was the homeworld of Count Dooku</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BBY: Before the Battle of Yavin (11BBY is eight years after Revenge of the Sith, which happens in 19 BBY)</p><p>Those are the Clone Wars chapters which those chapters refers to, if someone is curious to see them (or see them again).<br/>- 04x12: Slaves of the Republic =&gt; Ahsoka in blue dress, Anakin flirting<br/>- 03x10: Heroes on both sides =&gt; first meeting with Lux<br/>- 04x14: A friend in need =&gt; first kiss<br/>- 05x02: A war on two fronts<br/>05x03: Front runners<br/>05x04: A soft war<br/>05x05: Tipping points =&gt; Onderon arc<br/>- 05x17: Sabotage<br/>05x18: The Jedi who knows too much<br/>05x19: To catch a Jedi<br/>05x20: The wrong Jedi =&gt; Ahsoka accused<br/>- 07x08: Together again =&gt; Bo-Katan comes to pick up Ahsoka at the Martez’s<br/>- 07x10: The Phantom Apprentice =&gt; Maul too sexy and offering everything to Ahsoka<br/>- 07x11: Shattered<br/>07x12: Victory and Death =&gt; escaping the Venator and Order 66</p><p>And Thank you to read, comment and give kudos to this crazy fic. Every time I receive a mail from AO3 it warms my heart. Hope you have enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>